


There He Is

by HenryHidgens



Category: The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-14 20:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryHidgens/pseuds/HenryHidgens
Summary: Just an fyi i call Swagger Eric due to realism.





	1. I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Just an fyi i call Swagger Eric due to realism.

There he is Cameron McKay, Mr. Perfect. Or at least that’s what every girl in the school calls him. What he really is , is a douche, him and his groupies are the talk of the school. They get in more fights in a week then I can count on my hands. “Dude are you done staring at Cameron and ready to start this project.” Jay said smacking my shoulder. “Yeah yeah. Lets get started then cunt!” I said shaking his hand off his shoulder. “Watch your language Mr. Bradford.” I roll my eyes, plop down on the tabletop and pull out my laptop. Jay and I make pointless small talk for the rest of the period, things like what book to do the project on, corny jokes, so on and so forth. “Hey Mason are you good you’ve been pretty distant today.” Jay said as we were packing up before the bell rang for our last class. “Yeah just a bit distracted that’s all.” I lied, truth be told I’m a bit pissy. Cameron’s main shitheads, Eric and Matt, were a bit pushy this morning and it got on my nerves. “Well if you say you’re good, I trust you bro.” Jay said as the bell rang clapping me on the back.

  
Last class finally but I have to share it with Douchebag. Lets hope he wasn’t as much of a dick as his friends were this morning. God I hate this class but it was the best option I had. It was drawing and painting, a pretty small class. It was just me, Toby Lyons (One of Cameron’s Group), Cameron who was forced here by Toby, and another group of 5 popular kids. As I arrive at the art room Ellie pulls me aside “Mason we have a project today that you cannot skip out on, and you have to have a partner.” I sigh and walk away. I don’t know how she manages it but Ellie is the most stressful and most laid back teacher at the same time. I take my seat near the computers popping in my headphones, hopefully anyone but Toby or Cameron come over. After about 10 minutes of zoning out and doodling I feel a tap on my shoulder. Please don’t be Cam! Please don’t be Cam! Please don’t be Cam! Its Cam. He has his hair pushed back under his backward hat. God he even has those stupid metallic sunglasses. “Uh, Hi um what’s your name?” he said scratching the back of his neck. “What do you want?” I said rolling my eyes. “Well there’s the project that you know we have to do. No need to be a dick!” He says scoffing. Oh yeah cause I’m the dick in this situation. “Why don’t you work with Toby or some shit and leave me alone.” I say turning up my volume on my headphones. He pulls on the cord and takes one out. “I would but he ditched me and you’re the only one left without a partner.” I snatch my headphone back after he takes a seat next to me. “Fine whatever Ill bring it in when I’m done don’t worry yourself”. “No I want to help you. How about you do a portrait of me, I do a portrait of you and after were done we put them together into one art piece.” Can he physically be any more annoying. He pulls out his phone and types something. “Deal?” he says looking up at me above his glasses. “Fine just leave me alone.” I say ruffling my hair. Why him of all people, why did I get stuck with Cam. Thank god the bell rang before he could get another word out. Time for my usual routine when my mom is on business trips A.K.A. hiding in the teachers bathroom for an hour. I don’t have to worry about other people the bathrooms are locked, I can only get in thanks to the key Ellie hooked me up with. Some days Jay tags along, those are the days when we get super high and laugh our asses off about nothing. But sadly today is not one of those days. Instead I’m by myself with nothing but a blank canvas and some soft music. I decide to paint the background of Cams portrait a sky light blue to light pink. I pull out my paints and get to work. After I’m about half way through the first layer my phone alarm goes off, 4:30 already!

  
I tend to try to stay away from lingering students and nosey custodians by taking the exit out by the rugby pitch. Thankfully the match got pushed until 6 tonight saves me from a lot of unwanted attention on my walk home. I don’t live that far away maybe a five minute walk so I don’t mind the shit weather. On my way past last the set of bleachers I hear what sounds like my name over the music blaring in my headphones. I take them out and quickly look around hoping to see Jay or one of his friends but there isn’t anyone. I begin to scan around me and I see a familiar pair of metallic sunglasses laying on the ground lens down. I run over to them and pick them up. They have blood on the bridge, as I’m turning them in my hands it hits me , they’re Cams. I look up frantically he may be a dick but he doesn’t deserve to be hurt over it. I see Cameron laying face down his hair a mess and his black shirt torn. “Cam can you hear me?” I say running over to him. “Jay why are you here?” Cam said scruffily. “I’m not Jay I’m Mason. We got to get you out of here, can you walk?” How does he know Jay. No matter what this is not the time. Cam manages to push up onto one knee. He has a cut were the bridge of his glasses would be and up by his eyebrow. That isn’t the worst of it though he has some bad bruising and cuts on his sides and stomach. Before he could fall back down I swoop down and put my arm under his. Pulling him to his feet I realize that I have absolutely no plan. I know that I have to help him but the hospital’s too far away and I don’t have a car. I guess the only thing to do is to take him to my house. As soon as I get him to onto his feet I feel almost all his weight fall across my shoulder. God who knew that a lanky 6’5 man could weigh this much. I pull his hand down and use my free hand to stabilize his hips against mine. The rest of the walk is filled with grunts, mine from keeping his weight held up, his from the pain which seems to be particularly bad in his side.

  
As we get to my house Cam begins to mumble. “Where are we?” he says laying the side of his head on my temple. “We’re at my house, I’m gonna fix you up.” I say rummaging through my pocket for my keys. After about two minutes of fumbling I manage to unlock and push the door open. I have to let go of Cam once we get inside. He manages to hold onto the wall until he reaches the couch and sits down. Wow this is a lot more pressure than I’m used to. Not to mention the irony, I’ve had to fix myself up from Cameron and his goons now I have to fix him. I grab the basics, gauze pads, band aids, peroxide, that shit. By the time I make it back to the living room Cam has his arms slung over the top over the couch and his head laid back. “Uh okay. Um Cameron I’m going to take your shirt off.” I say scratching my neck after dropping off the supplies. Cam just nodded and began to pull it off himself. Uh wow its kind of warm in here all of the sudden. Anyway now isn’t the time to think to much into that. Taking a look at his injuries he doesn’t have as many cuts but the worst one is just below his left set of ribs. Taking a cotton pad doused in Peroxide I tend the rest of the wounds. When I get to the one on his jaw I hear him inhale and feel him squeeze my shoulder. I falter, now why’s that nothing happened, but quickly get back to work. I quickly patch up the rest of his injuries but his hand never leaves my shoulder. After I’m done I tap his wrist “I’m going to get you a new shirt okay.”. “Um yeah sure.” He says rubbing his eyes followed by a yawn. I run up to my room and find one of my oversized hoodies. On my way down I hear a light snoring. To no ones surprise Cam is snuggled up on the couch, asleep. Seeing him shirtless and so peaceful it makes my cheeks warm up. That doesn’t make sense I cant like him he’s an ass. Whatever today is not the day anyway. I guess I should make dinner since that’s what I do usually, but now there’s a shirtless man in my house. I lay the hoodie on the coffee table next to him. Well all we have here is Mac and Cheese so I guess its for 2 now.

  
Near the end of the Mac and Cheese making I hear the floor creak lightly, Cam must be awake. He comes in yawning wear the hoodie I gave him. “Uh hi Mason.” Cam says moving behind me. “ Yeah hi.” I say more focused on not burning either of us than anything else. “I’m sorry that I made you do this you didn’t have to Ill just get out of your hair.” He says with an apologetic look. “Its to late now I made you pasta” I say with a light chuckle. “Oh wow really you didn’t have to” he says looking over my shoulder. As he does I feel his right thigh press into my hip and I feel a blush on my cheeks, god why is he so close. I quickly grab us bowls and divide the servings. “So how’s your side feel.” I say handing him a bowl and hopping on the counter with mine. “Oh well about as good as expected though you did do some nice patchwork.” He says sitting across from me. For the next few minutes we make pointless small talk usually followed by silence. After we finish up I take the plates and put them in the sink I’ll clean them, eventually. “Before you head out mind if I take a quick look at you make sure everything’s good.” I say turning towards Cam. He nods and lifts his shirt up just enough to show the highest one, below his ribs. I lightly pull back the gauze pads one by one checking everything once over. “You’re all set!” I say as I secure the last piece of tape with a pat. “You know Mason I can’t thank you enough.” He says readjusting his shirt. “Its really no big deal.” I say and I’m just now realizing he’s a lot closer than I thought. “No really Mason thank you.” In that short sentence his hand made its way to my cheek. Before I can protest he pulls our lips together and for a split second I felt like I could melt. This felt different than with any girl I’ve ever kissed this felt ri- no no no no. I push him away my lips feel lacking. “Look Mason I’m sorry just listen please.” Cameron says bracing himself on my counter. I reach over and grab him by his neckline. “Listen here just because I fixed you up does not mean I like you. Now grab your stuff get the fuck out, now.” I yell before letting go of his shirt. “Mason pl-“ “I don’t want to hear it get the fuck out.” Cameron quickly pushes past me to the door and stand there until I hear my front door slam. Once I hear that I feel my body sink as I rest my head in my hands.


	2. Shut Up and Kiss Me Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cam gets really drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The P.O.V. will switch Mason to Cam and back again each chapter.

I fucked it. What miniscule chance I had with him is gone. God I’m so pathetic, I’m standing outside of Masons house, in Masons sweatshirt, and worst of the feeling of his lips on mine. I know I shouldn’t have pulled that shit. I don’t know why I did. He just looked so cute and his hair was all ruffled and shit. God Toby’s probably wondering where I am, I was supposed to come by after school its now 6. I don’t know what I’m supposed to say, ‘Sorry I’m late got the shit beat out of me and you know that kid from art class, yeah he patched me up. Oh, and I kissed him.’. Toby doesn’t know I’m gay, hell I didn’t even know I was gay until 20 minutes ago. Whatever might as well head to Toby’s. About halfway there I realize I should probably tell him I’m on my way.

  
Cameron:  
Hey bro I’m on my way over. Sorry I’m late.

  
Toby:  
You call this late Cam, by three hours!

  
Cameron:  
Uh yeah, I got held up after school. I’ll be up in 2.

  
Toby:  
Whatever hurry up, you’re slow

  
Cameron:  
Shut up, Bitch.

  
I close my phone with a chuckle. Toby is good at lightening the mood, but he can be blunt at times. By the time I get to Toby’s apartment building Masons sweatshirt feels tight against my chest. Every time I move, I get a small burst of his cologne, the smell of pine needles and rosewood. The smell brings me back to the feeling of his lips on mine. Cam get you’re fucking head out of it you don’t want him; you CAN’T want him. I take a breath and get him out of your head. I shake my shoulders and run my hand through my hair before I open his door. “Thank god took you long enough.” Toby says from his couch. The LED lights in his room are tinted pink like usual. “Yeah, whatever cunt!” I say slapping him on the shoulder as I sit down. “What took you so long anyway?” Toby says shaking off my hand. Uh shit, shit, shit I didn’t think about what I was actually going say to say here. “I told you got caught up at school.” I said chuckling, hoping that he didn’t notice my pause. “Yeah sure whatever you say Cam.” Toby says giving me a questioning look but after that he doesn’t mention it.

For the next few hours we make jokes and pick on each other. Though my mind keeps drifting back to the smell of Mason. When I close my eyes, I see Mason blushing as his soft hands worked tenderly tending to my wounds. I remember his eyes tracing the outline of my ribs, how his breath hitched as my hand touched his shoulder. Somehow in this time my thoughts turned from fact to fiction. The image of Masons hands grazing my sides. Him blushing underneath me as I kiss his jaw. “Hey Cam, are you good? You look like a fucking strawberry.” Toby says snapping his fingers in front of my face. How long have been thinking about Mason, Christ. “You’re just boring mate, shove off.” I say ruffling my hair. “Bro you’re being fucking suspicious today.” Toby says with a chuckle shoving me in the shoulder. I laugh trying to play it off. I feel my cheeks heat up with embarrassment. “You’re always suspicious Toby.”. We laugh at each other for a few minutes. “Well I’m not letting you walk by yourself at 10 pm through the city so you’re crashing here.” Toby says standing up. I sigh and stretch my legs over where Toby was sitting. “I got the couch!” I say throwing my hands up. Toby yawns and waves behind him as he walks in his room.

I don’t want Mason on my mind but the thoughts of him keep pushing in. I do my best to push them out and get ready for bed. I pull Masons sweatshirt over my head and wince slightly as the skin around my ribs. As I bring my hands back down, I glance at the area of gauze that is secured underneath my ribs. I feel the pain start to hit me for the first time. It’s a sharp stinging that goes around my side. On the gauze there’s a small line of drying blood, I decide to brush it off and go to sleep. I roll over facing the back of the couch, using the sweatshirt as a blanket. During my relaxed daze I mange to let myself fall asleep to the welcoming smell of pine needles and rosewood.

My phone alarm goes off at 7:30. I sit up and stretch feeling the muscles in my shoulders move as I extend my arms. Toby isn’t up yet he usually doesn’t get up until 8- 8:15. Seeing as I have nothing else to do for the next hour I might as well take a shower here, I’m sure Toby won’t mind. I try my best to rub the sleep from my eyes as I stand pulling a towel from the ever-present hamper outside of the bathroom I step inside. Feeling the pull at the patches of gauze littered around my torso I decide to take them off. On the bright side the stinging has gone down from last night. I watch in the mirror as I carefully pull the strips of tape up. The cuts themselves seem to have partially healed over. There are some bruises strewn along my stomach but nothing to serious. With that business taken care of time to hop in the shower. Discarding the rest of my clothes I turn on the water making sure it’s hot, hoping it will help me relax. As the water hits my chest it causes me to shiver my cool body contrasting the warmth of the water. The droplets sting my scrapes across my face and body.

After 20 minutes mostly sitting underneath the warm water I get out. I quickly dry off pulling on my jeans from yesterday since I don’t have anything else. Shit I forgot Masons sweatshirt in the living room, hopefully Toby isn’t up yet I don’t want him to worry about my bruises and scrapes. Gently pushing the bathroom door open I peer out to see if there’s anyone there. Toby hasn’t left his room yet so I should be okay. As I start to make my way over almost on cue Toby pulls his door open and stares at my chest. I see worry begin to fill his eyes as he starts spouting off questions. “Holy shit Cam are you alright, who did this to you, is this why you were late?” he says the shock knocking sleep from his voice. Instead of answering all of his question I just answer the first one. “I’m fine Toby don’t worry.” As I say that I try to reach for the sweatshirt that sits on his coffee table. Toby beats me to it and pulls it away from me. “Why didn’t you tell me something happened?!” He says pulling the shirt away farther from me. I sigh and cross my arm, we’re going to go through this. “Because I didn’t want you to worry.” I say shifting my weight to my back foot. “Do you swear you’re okay?” Toby says giving me a look I know all to well, its the look of a unsure parent. “Yes I’m okay, I promise. Can I have my shirt back now?” I say looking him in the eyes. He raises his eyebrow but throws the shirt at me anyway. I pull it over my head and fall onto the couch.

The rest of the morning is quiet and tense. I can tell he’s mad that I didn’t tell him but I don’t know what to say. The ride to school is just as awkward as the time in his apartment. His eyes dart to me every time I move or breathe too fast. I’m sorry, I truly am but I knew this would happen even if I’d told him last night. When we get to the school the air still feels heavy, from everyone. I head to my locker letting Toby trail behind. Thank god I kept my keys in there last night unless those assholes would’ve taken them. Feeling everyone around me, my anxiety begins to spike. What if someone knows this is Masons sweatshirt. What will happen if he tries to come up to me. These thoughts filling my head I take a long deep breath, the smell of Masons sweatshirt taking their place. After a while of standing there I hear Eric’s voice boom from behind me in the hallway “There’s that goddamn giraffe!”. I quickly put on a smile as he comes over and slaps on the back. Matt’s at his side with a dopey smile. Not less then a minute after they arrive I make eye contact with Mason from across the hallway. Jay was at his side talking but Mason was silent, he was just looking at me. I look away but before I can a bright red blush travels up my neck and into my cheeks. His shy smile lingers in my mind, flipping through memories like a film reel. The image of him running his hands lightly down my chest plays in my head as I try to focus on the conversation going on in front of me. “So we heard you flaked on Toby last night.” Matt said looking up at me. Shit, he must have told them. “Ah yeah I got held up afterschool, I caught up with him later though.” I say running my hand through my hair. The bell rings and Matt and I make our way to our first class. Nothing eventful happened just the usual, drama, arguments, and work.

Last period was so tense it felt hard to move or even breathe. Toby and I sit together but hardly talk, the worst of it is , I can’t take my eyes off Mason. He has his headphones in, focusing on his sketchbook. All I can think is how I fucked it up and how much I would kill to be next to him, to feel his warmth against my skin, to put my lips on his and-. I need to get him out of my head, I’m not gay, I cant be. I clench my fists on top of the table. I look down at the table tightening my jaw. God what is wrong with me, he doesn’t like you, you don’t like him, snap out of it. The last bell rings and I bring myself up and push out of the room. On my way out of the school someone grabs my wrist and pulls me aside. Once we get out of the humdrum line of people I realize, Its Jay. “Uh hey Cam, I know we don’t talk much but I’m throwing a party tonight at 9 tonight come on down.” He says looking at the floor. Wow that’s unexpected “Sure bro I’ll be down.” I say clapping him on the shoulder. Taking a shaky breath I head out the doors. Taking my keys from my pocket, I unlock the car and get in. Jesus it smells like rotten coffee. I grab a few of the empty cups and throw them out in a nearby trash can. Speaking of coffee I’m in the mood for some. Starting up the car I plug in my phone to the aux cord and press play on the first playlist I see.

After around 10 minutes of random music that I hardly listen to I reach the café down the street from my quaint 1 bedroom apartment. Finding a spot in the small car park on the side of the building I grab my wallet and head out. Seeing a few regulars like myself when I walk in makes me a bit more comfortable. After waiting for a bit in line I get to the front. Liana sat with her chin on her hand “Ah Cam its been a while.” She says as her eyes light up. “Been busy. What about you sweetie, keeping up?” I say spreading my arms out referring to the world. She chuckles writing down my usual order, a large black iced coffee. “Doing what we can trying to keep us afloat.” We make small talk for the next few minutes until she hands me my order “Take care of yourself babe.” “Same to you sweetheart.” I say walking away. I take long suck through the straw of the drink. God this is a good change of taste from bland water and hard alcohol. When I get back in the car I check my phone to see 5 texts from Toby, Eric, Matt, and I’s group chat.

  
Eric:  
Broooooooooooos

  
Eric:  
Are you guys going to Jays party tonight

  
Matt:  
I am, not sure about the other 2.

  
Toby:  
Yea I’m the party’s DD.

  
Eric:  
Lame

  
Cameron:  
I’m going

  
Eric:  
Nice bro

  
Matt:  
Do you 2 want to come over to pregame at 7:30?

Cameron:  
I’m down

Eric:  
I’ll be there

  
Toby:  
I guess I’ll be there to pick you up and drive you.

  
Eric:  
Thanks Tobs

  
Matt:  
Ty

  
I close my phone and put it in the cars cup holder. Its already going on 4:30 I should hurry up to get ready. Pulling out of the car park I take a right onto the road next to my apartment. Once I get there I park in my usual space. Hurrying up the stairs to my apartment I pass a few people that live on my floor, I give them a light nod or a small wave. Once I get to my apartment I lock the door behind me and let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding in. I plop down on my couch and realize how bland my apartment is, no pictures, white walls, few pieces of furniture. I sit there drinking my coffee and scrolling through Instagram. During my travels I spot a familiar face, Mason. I hesitantly click on his profile, most of his posts are reposts from his Snapchat. This is purely for art purposes not personal reasons. Though that last statement begins to waver as I click on a picture of Mason in a bathtub with this dopey smile. The picture makes my cheeks heat up with his hair going all different directions, the way his eyes seem to sparkle and the way the light hits his face perfectly. Just as I’m about to screen shot so I could draw it later Toby texts me.

  
Toby:  
On my way to get Eric I’ll be down in 20.

  
Cameron:  
Eric lives 5 minutes away from us what’s going to take so long?

  
Toby:  
Actually getting him out of bed.

  
I lightly laugh before the panic of it being 7 sets in. I have no idea what to wear, let alone have I stepped foot in my bedroom since I got home. Throwing out the little bit of ice along with my coffee cup I head towards my room. Opening my closet I grab 3 shirts an throw them on my bed. My options are pretty shit, a beige t-shirt, a white long-sleeved, or a black hoodie. Seeing as I wore a t-shirt yesterday and a sweatshirt today I choose the long-sleeved. Rummaging through my dresser I find a pair of ripped black skinny jeans. Now having my outfit picked out time to hastily slip it on. Finally I pull the hem of the long-sleeved down to my waist just in time to get a text saying that Tony’s here. I balance my apartment key in my teeth as I rush through putting my shoes on and on my way out I grab my black dad hat. I hardly make it down the stairs without falling, only because tripping doesn’t count, only to hear Toby’s car horn blaring from the street. Heading out the doors of my building I hear Toby shout from the car “Hurry up cunt we’re going to be late!”. I lightly jog to the curb only to be greeted by Eric pressing his face up against the front seat window with his tongue sticking out. “Very mature Eric” I say popping open the door and stepping into the backseat. “Why do I need to be mature were going to a party.” He says turning around to face me. I give him a small nod as we pull away from my building. The reason we’re going to Matts is because 1 his parents work nights so they’re already gone and 2 he lives three doors down from Jay.

The ride to Matts house was short and mostly Eric talking about what new liquor combinations he want to try. Once we get there Eric almost jumps out of the car “Lets get fucked up!”. Matt opens the door before Eric can get there “Welcome boys.” He says gesturing inside. Inside the house it opens up to the living/dining room, on the counter in front of us there are 12 shot glasses filled up with a clear liquid, lined up in a 3 by 4 grid. “I’ve got us set up and I’m ready to go when you are.” Matt says drumming his fingers on the countertop. “Wow starting off strong are we boys.” Toby says chuckling behind me. “That’s the only way to start.” I say the joy of getting hammered to night filling my brain. Going up to the counter I see that Matt and Eric already have their shots in hands. After I pick mine up I look over at the two, we exchange a nod.  
“1,  
2,  
3”  
Feeling the liquor burn my throat I slam the glass on the table going from one to the next. Once I’d finished my 4 I turn to Matt and gave him a high five. Eric looks up to the ceiling and lets out a shrill “WHOO!”. The better half of the next 3 hours is filled with laughing and pounding more drinks. “Guys we’re late by an hour lets go!” Toby says standing from the couch. The three of us, being pretty tipsy, nod and follow Toby as he makes his way to the door. We stumble out the door and pile into the backseat of Toby’s car.

The drive was around 20 seconds from Matts to Jays but none of us were in shape to walk that far. Pulling into the driveway Eric opens the door almost making us fall out. Toby stops the car and opens the door on my side. I almost fall out my knees wobbling. Once I gain my balance I walk towards the open door of Jays house. From the lawn you can hear loud music blaring from inside along with shadows of people dancing. The sight gives me a fresh wave of false sobriety as I push through the door. Inside it look like a typical party for Jays house, people packed like sardines most of them drinking or dancing or both. Slowly making my way to the kitchen I get nods and ‘Hey Cam’s from people I hardly know. Once I make it there the crowd thins out, most of whom that were left were gathered around the drink table. Once I make it to the table I hear a familiar voice. “Hey Cam glad you could come. What will you be having.” Jays says shooting me a smile. “Uh you got any Limeburner’s?” I say lightly leaning over the table. “I do, now isn’t it your lucky day. Uhh is Matt with you?” Jay said slowly pouring me half a plastic cup worth of whiskey. “Yeah he’s on his way in.” I say looking around me. “Thanks” Jay says handing me my drink and leaving his side of the table. I take a swig of my drink and feel the vodka from earlier warm my cheeks. Slowly walking towards the living room I feel the liquid confidence wash over me. Making my way back into the crowd I reach the “dancefloor”, speakers blaring so loud I feel disoriented and people pushing up on me until I lift my arms up and push back. Getting trapped in the music I begin to let myself dance. Slowly the dancing turns into jumping and back to dancing.

I dance until I cant feel my legs and by then I’ve made my way out of the crowd, near the stairs. God I really need to piss. Before I even try to make it up the stairs I decide to down what’s left of my whiskey. Throwing the cup behind me I grip the railing and pull myself up the stairwell. After struggling past passed out people I make it to the second floor. Wow I’ve been to Jays house so much for parties and I still don’t remember where his bathroom is. After stumbling around his upstairs I’ve narrowed it down to 2 doors. I think it’s the left one. Pushing the door open I quickly realize that it is in fact not the bathroom. It happens to be the room that a young couple is making out in. Thinking about it that couples hair looks familiar. Is that – Holy shit that’s Matt and Jay. With this terrifying discovery I swiftly close the door and head across the hall which can only be the bathroom. Slowly opening the door I see its completely empty, people must be using the one downstairs. Steadying myself on the wall I manage to take a piss without getting it on my shoes. I then fall on the floor after I zipped up my fly. I sit there and stare out the door at the empty hallway.

After about what felt like an hour I see Jay and Matt leave hand in hand from Jays room. I slowly close my eyes and slump against the wall until I hear Toby. “Oi Cam there you are.” He says gesturing to me. “Hi Tobs hic How’s you doing?” I say lifting one eyebrow. “I should be asking you that” he says with a chuckle. “Well I’m ti-hic tired.” I say laughing. “Well lets get you home then.” Toby says gesturing for me to stand up. I lightly push myself up off the floor, Wow is Jays house a boat. The floor feels uneven underneath my feet as I navigate the hallway. I nearly fall down the stairs but I make it down only missing a few steps. Once we get to the floor its full of passed out teenagers and a few left dancing to the softer but still party music. Finally I fall out the door my face hitting the well groomed grass. “Cameron McKay get your shit together the car is 20 feet away.” Toby says with a disappointing tone in his voice. I push myself up letting my feet stabilize on the ground. Thank god I can finally reach the door. Grab the handle and let myself fall into the backseat. I hear Toby start the car and pull out of the driveway. “Heyyy Toby?” I say slinging my arm across the drivers seat. “Yeah bub?” he says keeping his eyes on the road. “I thinks I’m gay.” I say slurring my words together. “Uh huh sure Buddy we can talk about it when your sober.” Toby says patting my hand. I lightly hum and bring my hand back towards me. Once we get to my apartment building Toby helps me out of the car and into the building. He helps me hobble into the elevator and he pushes the button for the 3 floor. The ride is short and quiet the hum of the elevator accompanied only by my occasional giggles. Toby pulls me from the elevator, takes his spare key in my pocket, and unlocks my door. I stumble inside right to my room. Toby follows me in watching me as I fall on the couch. “Okay bub see you tomorrow.” He says closing the door behind him.

Jesus Christ my head hurts. I regret the liter of screwdriver I split last night with Matt and Eric. Walking out to my living room I see a large glass filled of water, 3 Advil, and a note. The note is from Toby telling me to drink up and have a shower. Washing down the Advil with the whole glass I feel a little bit better. I check the clock to see its 12:30. “Shit!” I say to myself running back in my room. I grab the first outfit I see and rush to my bathroom. Quickly stripping I start the shower. Once I get in my breath hitches as the cold water hits my chest. I push it out of my mind as wash off the sweat from last night. Lightly going over the scabs forming underneath my ribs the image of Mason floats into my mind. His flustered blush as I took off my shirt. His light touch against my stomach as he worked. Once again my thoughts drift to a daydream. His hands around my hips as we’re pressed against each other. Him kissing at my jaw on a warm night. I steady myself on the wall of my shower and take a deep breath as I turn off the water. After quickly drying off I slip on my beige t-shirt and jeans. Walking into my living room I glance at the clock and see that its only 12:45. I swiftly step into my shoes and grab my keys and hat off the rack. Quickly descending the barren stairs to the lobby. Sliding out the doors and into my car my hangover lingers around me. I hop in my car and drive my usual route to the coffee shop. Once I get there the sun begins to sting my eyes so I grab my sunglasses and hastily put them on. Once I walk In Liana gives me a look “Don’t you have school Mr. McKay?” she says in a mocking tone. “What can I say sweetie, I’m a rebel.” I say sliding glasses down my nose bridge. “If by that you mean hungover I believe you. Extra strong?” she says laughing and lifting her eyebrow. I nod laughing with her. Not long after she grabs the drink and a muffin “Its on the house since you look like ass.” She says shoving the order at. “So loving, Liana.” I say taking the order and backing up out of the almost empty store. God she’s a good mood change from the boys. Sipping the drink lightly the bitterness knocks my headache back a bit.

I get the school at around 1:20, just in time for English. I walk into the office greeting the attendance officer. “Ah Mr. McKay just in time for the class change.”. I give her a small nod and head out to the hallway. Swiftly making my way across the school to my class that way Mr. Williams doesn’t have a cow about me being late. Quietly stepping in I hear his booming voice “Cameron just on time.”. I smile and nod lightly and make my way to the back of the room. This class is almost obsolete for me, I’ve already finished all my work for this quarter. I pull my headphones out and put on my latest favorite podcast. Half way through the period I feel someone’s eyes on me so I look around to see none other than Mason. His gray-blue eyes lock with mine for a few seconds before he pulls them away and focuses back on his laptop. Jay, who was sitting on the table across from him, turns to me with one of his eyebrows raised. I smile and wave at him before he turns around. Seeing Jay makes me recall last night. I see the image of him and Matt but my mind replaces them with me and Mason. Masons lips on mine but he doesn’t pull away and it feels right. My cheeks feel like they’re on fire and probably look like it to. Its not to long until the bell rings and I rush to the bathroom. I grip the sink until my knuckles go white. Snap out of it Cameron, focus, take a breath and get your shit together. Feeling rage build in my stomach I let out a low growl. I spin around and punch the bathroom stall leaving a small fist sized dent in the side panel. Holding my fist in my hand I walk out and towards Miss Taylors room. She greets me with a small smile. Thank god this day is already almost over. Toby is already at our table when I get over and he gives me a concerned look. “Dude what the fuck did you do?” he says grabbing my busted hand and pulling it towards him. “I uh punched the bathroom stall.” I say wincing as he runs his thumb over my knuckles. He pinches the bridge of his nose a slowly stands up. Pulling my hand to my chest I notice bruises starting to form and a small stream of blood appearing. Toby comes back with wet paper towels as I sit down. He presses them on my knuckles as I take in a sharp breath. I sit with the paper towels on my hand for most of the period while in the meantime Toby lightly sketches a small flower on a canvas. Near the end of the period I muster up the courage to talk to Mason. I stand, take a deep breath, and head over. “Hi Mason.” I say looking at the floor. I hear the chair Mason was sitting in spin around. “Look I just want to apologize.” I say looking up towards the back of his chairs. I feel Toby’s eyes on me but I don’t care. “I don’t want your apology.” Mason says not looking at me. “Please just listen t-“ My statement is cutoff by Mason swinging around and landing a punch on my jaw. “What the fuck was that about.” I say after falling to the floor. “I said I didn’t want to hear your apology.” He says wiping his shaking hands on his shirt. I get up and try take a step forward but someone clamps their hand down on my shoulder followed by Miss Taylors voice “You two, detention, with me, today. McKay, nurse. Bradford, my desk.”. Toby spins me around and walks me to the door. Once we get to the hallway he looks to me “What is up with you lately.”. I shake his hand off my shoulder and shrug. “Look if you have one more weird fight or episode or some shit I’m making you tell me what’s up.” He says with a sigh. I hum in response and walk through the door of the nurses office.

We’re in there until the end of the day, mostly silence or quiet murmuring. Toby and I part ways as I head back to the art room. Miss Taylor is standing in the back corner of her room near a door that I didn’t notice until now, Mason is nowhere to be seen. She motions for me to come back . “Okay Cameron until 4:30 you must be here. You can stay until 5 if you like but there’s no need. During that time you will be helping Mason clean out my old office, you can keep anything left out. Have fun.” She says then pushing open the door next to her. Inside Mason is hard at work tucking items on shelves and in cupboards. I walk in and she closes the door loudly causing both me and Mason to jump. I kneel down and begin to clean out drawers. Once about all of my side of the room is done I turn to Mason. I’m going to give this one last try. “Please just listen for one minute.” I say letting out a breath. “Shoot then.” He says setting the paint he had in his hands down. “I know I shouldn’t have pulled that shit on Wednesday that was out of line. Just can you forget about. We can pretend nothing happened.” I say wiping my palms on my jeans. “No.” Mason crossing his arms in front of him. Wow he’s blunt. “Look I know you probably hate me bu-“ I get cut off because when I open my eyes again Masons hands are wrapped in the front of my shirt.

  
“I said no because I want you to shut up and kiss me again.”

  
He says pulling me into a kiss. I quickly melt into it bringing my hands up to his jaw. We stumble over boxes and old art supplies until we hit the wall. My hands slide down his chest wrapping around his waist. We break the kiss with a giggle both of our cheeks bright red. I reattach our lips letting my fingers trail under Mason shirt. His arms drape over my shoulders as his hands lace themselves in my hair. I pull away to look at him happy but flustered. Being this close to him makes my heart beat fast. And now that I think about it I’m breathing fast. My thoughts start going a million miles a minute. I’ve got to get out of here, what happens if the boys find out, what if the teacher walked in. I push myself off of Mason and scramble towards the door. On my way out I hear him call to me, it seems far away. I rush past Miss Taylor and out the door. Running at this point I navigate around the school to the parking lot. I quickly make it to my car and get in. Once inside I slam my hands against the wheel and let out a labored scream.


End file.
